


penance

by nicotinedaydream



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e07 Todo Santos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Roman doesn't sleep. Not after that night.





	penance

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to binging this show. I am a wreck so have this angst.

Roman doesn't sleep. Whenever he does, Destiny's body appears. Blood. The smell. Her open, empty eyes.

And, if he's lucky, Peter appears, too. Something he never did. In the dream, Roman's worst fear comes true.

Peter walks into the house, words falling silent, eyebrows furrowed, and the next few seconds pass in a blur. He always wakes up right after he's tackled to the ground by a snarling and spitting white wolf with yellow eyes.

Tonight, it is no different.

He wakes up, gasping for air. The feral sound of Peter's howl is still rattling in his ears. He can't breathe, clutching his sheets in tight fists.

"You must make your heart steel," he mutters, repeating it, over and over, until the sun rises and his eyes are no longer wet.


End file.
